


Little Spark

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedwetting, CG/L, Clothing Shopping, DarkSparks, Diaper Kink, Embarrassment, F/F, Fetish Clothing, Little, Mental Regression, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wraith x Wattson, littlespace, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Join Natalie Paquette and her newly made Mommy Renee Blasey on their journey to balance life, the arena, and their crinkly little secret all as part of their rather close relationship.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 32





	1. Little Indulgences

There has always been some aspect of Idealism in Renee and Natalie’s Relationship. There are the stereotypical long term Social and Societal goals of Marriage and sewing a Family, which despite their Sexuality all seemed like reasonable goals. 

But then there were the other, more abstract goals. There were the Sexual ones of course, but to really see why these Sexual Goals existed, we must go deeper.

Renee has always slipped from understanding: Of Herself, of the World. After her more Personal Memories had been cleared by someone and she was in custody, she had always felt lost, out of control of the world around her. And it was harsh, this world she was plunged in to with no identity except a handful of stolen documents. She wanted Control, something or someone she could care for and help. Like a Child, but something more Caring back.

This is where Natalie came in. Little Natalie Paquette, Child of a Famous Electrical Engineer and a prodigy in her own right, was forced to grow up faster than she could handle. She was whipped around at breakneck speeds and… she just wanted to slow down and act silly, be spry. Be young, like a Child.

And soon, they would find their Passion.

**Tuesday**

The Last Round wasn’t too long ago, but that wasn’t to say the next round wasn’t as far. Some of the More “Serious Legends” spent their Weeks training, but that wasn’t either Renee or Natalie’s Thing. Or any of the Notable Legends’ Things. 

The Dorms of the Legends were quiet, even more so than Normal than the Off-Day that was Tuesday. Ocatvio, Ajay, Anita, Ramya, and Elliot were all “Out on the Town” as they usually were. Doctor Nox was definitely still alive, he was seen around the Complex at some point that morning. Bloodhound was seen in their Room this morning, though they had intentions of sleeping all day. Everyone else was gone or otherwise absent from the Dorms.

So Renee was already planning a wonderful night for the two. She had bought all the things she needed to make the Dinner, she had gotten candles, all of the trimmings of a romantic night ready. Wraith wasn’t the best cook, but she had enough talent to impress Natalie’s French Tongue.

Natlie was hiding in their Shared Bedroom, being a Recluse as she often is. Her genius hadn’t sparked today, and being that today was essentially an offday, she had decided to take some time off for herself. She sat on the King Bed, wrapped in a Nessie-Emblazoned Blanket and a Nessie Onesie, sticking close to her Stuffed companion. She was watching a Holovid on her Tablet in private, but it wasn’t necessarily anything Scandalous.

WShe was watching the “Nessie and Friends” Cartoon. Yes, Natalie Paquette, Apex Legend and Famed Inventor, was watching a Cartoon which was targeted at 3 to 6 year olds. Being as embarrassing as it was in her mind, even Renee wasn’t aware of this Habit. Or any of her Plush Friends either. She preferred to just keep this her Small secret for now. 

Natalie let out a small giggle, brushing her bangs back as one of the characters, a Red T-Rex named Tye, did something comic and violent. After her laugh, she proclaimed, “Aww Tye,  _ Si bêt _ e~!”

Yep. That was French. It was Natalie doing… something while she cooked the Steaks. Renee herself didn’t speak a lick of french, despite Natalie trying her best to teach her. But that was definitely Natalie, and she was.. Excited? It was something, more akin to a loud cry. She turned off the Stove as the Steaks sizzled and began to pace quickly towards their room. 

Natalie had a Brief Panic. She heard footsteps. Quickly pausing the Show, she Panicked. She didn’t have time to put it away. Was it Renee? She didn’t really walk long distances, or between multiple rooms, unless she had a good reason to. Maybe it was Bloodhound. How would she explain it to  _ them _ , let alone her Girlfriend. She couldn’t exactly just drop to the Floor. That’d make too much noise. So what did she do? She Froze. Stiff, she could barely move. She started swearing. Natalie hadn’t been like since… the accident. It was worrying, stressful. But there was no interrupting pain to stop it. It was fear, pure. It wasn’t she liked, or anything she wanted when relaxing like this.

“Nat?” It was Renee’s Voice, and the Door Knob was shifting. Wattson collapsed back, clinging to her Plushie and letting the Blanket fall around her, as if she was trying to Sleep. Natalie began to tear up as she tried to stay as quiet as possible.

Renee raised an Eyebrow as Natalie rolled over in bed, like she was sleeping. She asked again, “Natlie are you okay?” She slowly walked further into their room, closing the door behind herself. What in the name of Fuck was she even wearing? Was this a Fever Dream? A Nightmare?

Natalie let out an exasperated, scared sigh and responded, “No…” She began to Sob, curling up further in the blanket and putting her face into the Side of the Plush toy, softening her growingly fast sobs. Renee laid herself on her side, behind her girlfriend and slowly began to warm up to the smaller blonde.

She laid one hand out, reaching out to peel back the Blanket, reveal the Hood of Natalie’s onesie and her face buried in the Plush toy. Renee’s slender pale fingers slid through the Blonde’s short-cut hair and then back and back again. Renee could feel Nat’s muscles loosen at the Touch. “Nat, you okay Babe?” Her deep and penetrating voice pierced through Natlie’s sobs as she only shook her head and fed herself deeper into the Nessie doll. Her face was Red, she was shaking and her sobs only grew harder as she had trouble breathing and began to gasp through the plushie.

Wraith wrapped her arms around Wattson, grabbing her tightly and whispering comfort into her ear, “Shh, Hon, Listen Listen Listen, I’m here, I’m here. You’re safe… Nothing’s Happening, I won’t judge…” Renee was all but entirely clueless as to what was happening. She acknowledged Nat was wearing a Onesie, and had a Plush Nessie, but it didn’t seem important at the moment.

The Comfort went on for a Moment, Natalie gathering her breath and taking long, exasperated ones now, trying to feel right again. “Re-renee,” The single word was still gasping on Natalie’s part, she rolled over to look at her girlfriend and continued mumbling her native tongue into Renee’s ears, “j-j-j-j-je... suis désolé…” It meant nothing to Renee, not speaking french and all, but the desperation, the confusion, it still resonated with her.

Renee gently stroked her hair again, bringing in Natalie to cry on her Shoulder, watching as her so Innocent Blonde girlfriend melted into a… Sobbing baby. But she would stick through this with her. Natalie opened her mouth, but Renee was quick to cup her left hand around the Blonde’s Mouth. “Shhhhhh Natalie… I’m here, we can talk when you calm down.” The Words were simple, and only barely got through her heavily turbulent mind, but they were effective.

Natalie was laid out on top of the Nessie Blanket by Wraith and took a sigh of relief. The crying was over, her Face was returning to normal, her feelings were up, and she was ready to start talking to her love, about all the everything she was up to. She would start, but Renee took the first Advance, “So Nat… Are you okay? Are you ready to talk?”

On her part, Natlie closed her eyes and nodded, taking Renee’s hand and squeezing it hard. “Oui. I am…” Her voice was still shaky, but it was comprehensible and honest.

“Alright then, You mind telling me what’s wrong?” Renee’s shallow eyes drifted over to meet Nat’s, blushing. 

Natalie had fully expected this Question, but wasn’t sure what to say  _ exactly _ , “Well… I’ve just panicked, I was embarrassed. Everything just happened…” 

Renee kept stroking the Blonde’s hair with her Free hand, to make sure she was keeping calmer than she otherwise would be. That she would be assured that she was here, that she was listening attentively. “Yeah..” Her voice was softer, calmer, and more stable than usual. “And what would make you and your adorable face embarrassed?”

Natalie’s cheeks puffed out with a significant Blush, as she usually did at the slightest romantic affection. “Well…” She sat up, keeping the weak grin on her face as she pulled the Nessie Doll out from under her, setting it in her lap and pulling up the Hood of the Onesie, collecting her thoughts and her breath. She then began to talk as naturally as she could manage. “Well,  _ de temps en temps _ , I just break out Nessie and just…” Biting her lip, she took a deep breath while Renee nodded and grinned attentively. “Watch Some Cartoons, Take some Child-like Glee… relax.” She sighed, having the vivid flashbacks of her father she always dreaded.

Renee could see the Grin fading on Natalie’s Face, and took her into a Hug and shook her around, making sure she was responsive and alright. Then she began to whisper again. “I love you Nat, I’m here for you, and I accept you no matter what. And If you want to act Childish, Watch Cartoons, for you, for your comfort, then I can accept that. I can help you with that. You’re my babe, and I love you.” Her voice was authoritative, Reassuring, and wonderful to Natalie’s ears. 

“I love you too, Reneé.”


	2. Little Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie wets the Bed after a Snack Gone Bad, and Renee tries her best to mend things right after.

**Night, Next Tuesday**

Another week means another round, means another Respawn for all the losers. Wraith and Wattson with their New Squadmate, Bloodhound, Didn’t even get in the top 3. They came in 6th, mostly because of Natalie going for an Accelerant in the Middle of a Firefight with a Smoke Bomb shrouding it. One wrong step and she had a Mozambique rammed up next to her temple and ker-plow.

One revival and some wonders of Modern Medicine Later, she and her team was back to normal, at least on a Physical Level. On an emotional Level, however, the story was quite different.

Natalie rolled over in their bed, she was unable to sleep like most nights after a loss, tossing and turning every single minute trying to find a comfortable position, making her way around Pillows and the mostly Unconscious Renee, trying to find a spot she could rest in. That she could fall asleep in, as opposed to getting too tired and depressed that she couldn’t fall asleep, instead collapsing onto the nearest suitable surface.

She turned over again, glancing at the Alarm clock on her Side Table. Its Face read “01:06 A.M.” and Natalie gave a defeated sigh as she threw her blanket behind her and pulled herself off her bed. When she was little, her Papa would always make warm milk with a biscuit to get her to sleep. Worked like Clockwork. It always made her wake up with a Full Bladder, but that was no issue whatsoever, she was older, she could reasonably hold it.

Or at least she was going to try really, really hard.

Natalie brushed off her Pajamas, her now Trademark Onesie, and raised the hood over her head as she slinked out of the Bedroom.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Dorms, more specifically the Kitchen, something -  _ or someone  _ \- was scurrying around. It wasn’t loud enough to sound any literal or figurative alarms, or even wake someone up, but there was something about it that made the noises painfully clear to Natalie. 

She continued walking, though, opening the door to the Kitchen with no problems and continuing through the dark room, closely checking for any moving shadows. She didn’t spot anything moving that wasn’t just what she could consider natural. Natalie opened the Fridge, checking across it for a moment before grabbing a Milk Carton and putting it on the Counter, closing the fridge as she did another check of the Room. Was that shadow in the same place it was before? Hopefully.

Natalie reached up to the Cupboard where the Glasses were, and grabbed the first one she could see on the left as she heard more scurrying coming from behind her. But as nothing large was seen displaced, she gave up caring about it. She was able to grab her biscuits without disturbances and she poured the milk into the Glass. Everything was coming up rainbows, even in the limited visibility.

She turned the Microwave onto 3 minutes and One Second, putting in the Milk and putting the Carton back into the Fridge. Being up late was no doubt Peaceful for her, especially with all the Darkness and the warmth. Like a hug from the Void. Like a Hug from Renee.

After spacing out for a minute, she stopped the Timer just before it started beeping and took out the Milk, fumbling a little bit at just how much height was between her and the perch where the Microwave was. Hell, she was looking small compared to most of the Cupboards. Natalie rested herself next to the sleeve of Biscuits, yawning as she took a Sip of the Milk.

Then  _ whatever it was _ started scurrying around again. Natalie was so disinterested at this point she decided to joke with whomever or whatever was out there, “You can come out now~” She whispered, calling with one of her Hands cupped around her mouth rotating around the Kitchen.

Then out peaked a familiar Head, “Hola Nat,” Began the Smooth voice of Octavio Silva, Octane. He slunk down from on top of the Cupboards and set himself down on his Feet. He dusted himself off before raspily preceding, “Have you seen the Shredded Cheese?”

Natalie was rather caught off guard by this, scared and amused. She pointed to the Fridge, taking her Glass and sleeve of biscuits, sliding out the door.

Weird.

**Early Wednesday Morning**

Natalie was asleep by this point, a Full Stomach and bladder with the Milk and her Snack. She wasn’t one for Late Night snacks beforehand, but it made her sleep better, so it was more tolerable than not.

She was away dreaming Dreams. But not the hateful nightmares that came with losing, forcing herself to relive her failure over and over again, no. It was her walking through a world of creation and tinkering. Of electricity, toys, and plush all for her to play in. All of it was wonderful, her playground. It was almost… Perfect.

Renee was also Sleeping. Not Dreaming, Not having Nightmares, not Sleeping in an Obtrusive Way or a weird position, just sleeping. With Natalie.

But that was until Renee felt something. It wasn’t just some random sensation, it lasted long enough to wake her up. Something… wasn’t right in the bedroom. Rather, something was right with Renee’s leg. Something was making it’s way past her Thigh down her leg. Something Liquid.

She quickly threw the cover off enough for her to roll out of bed, quickly hopping up to her feet to check over herself for anything out of the ordinary. There was, in fact, something Liquid that was partially down her leg. Not her own, as there was no reasonable origin point. Rather it was coming from somewhere else in the bed. From Natalie.

Renee ran over, be damned her own leg, something was wrong with Natalie, and she had to help. Flipping off the covers, she shook Natalie until her eyes flickered open, hearing the low hissing sound now. “Nat, please, wake up…”

  
  


Natalie stood in the corner in the Laundry room, Nude back facing out, her head tilted in shame towards the floor, where she was nervously batting her feet back and forth. Like a toddler completely in the Nude, she rotated her head, shooting a nervous glance towards Renee, who was changing out the laundry with her newly soiled clothing.

Renee responded with her own Side glance, one of regret and disappointment, rather than her regular anger or anguish when things went wrong with her. Natalie was guilted by this rather out of Character look from her, standing shorter in the corner, putting her head back down.

Wraith closed the Hatch of the Washing Machine, turning it on as the Hum of it filled the Room. She turned around, leaned back against it with one leg perching on it. Giving a sigh and looking over to the Nude rear of her Girlfriend, still standing defeated in the corner of the Laundry room. She got up from her leaning position and walked in her pajamas over to Natalie, standing up behind her and wrapping her long pale arms around Natalie’s warm, shorter body.

“Natalie, we’re going to have to talk…” She spoke softly into Nat’s left ear, in a low volume and soft, not quite mad tone. The voice was one of disappointment, anxiety, and shaken faith all let out in the most bittersweet way. 

She left only tears in response, Natalie collapsing back into Wraith’s arms, tearing up almost instantaneously as she immediately began to get thoroughly cuddled by Renee. She began to ball up, refusing to believe that this was anything more than a nightmare. A Figment of all of her anxiety. But it all felt so Real. Beginning to Sob, she felt Renee’s soft hands passing down her body, stroking her gently and feeling her hair get played with.

The Quiet crying continued for a few minutes, Renee trying her best to calm down Natalie. But after her crying proved too much to talk through, she relented. “If you don’t want to Talk, we don’t have to…” Wraith gave a sigh, looking towards the door and then back at Natalie in her arms. “We need to go back to bed.”

Natalie nodded in Agreement, swinging herself over Renee’s shoulder and grabbing on, as she carried them out of the Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got done a lot faster than I expected because I just had all the Inspiration all of a Sudden.


	3. Little Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie runs into more Problems, Facing Struggles with Motivation. Soon, Renee gets some Ideas.

**Morning, Wednesday**

After last night, Natalie wasn’t sure how Wraith was going to react. She could lose her temper, going off on her and triggering some not so pleasant feelings, trapping her deeper in her infantile indulgences, or maybe she would have some mercy for herself. 

She popped awake in a pool of… sweat. Yep. That was sweat. Just had to be Sure. She was in the Nude, never getting another set of clothes on after last night. After seeing that Renee was no longer laid down next to her, she shifted to look at her nightstand. It was… 10:22 AM? No, that couldn’t be right. She had  _ always  _ been awake at 8 or earlier, ever since she was about 5 years old. Every single day. But today? Why today?

Whatever the reason, it probably wasn’t good. Most likely nefarious, or at the very least good intentions violating something very clearly stated in the past that made the good intentions invalid on principle.

Nevertheless, she mustered the energy to sit up, flop to the side, and stand up. Now, to get Dressed.

Stepping off of the Elevator somewhat nicely dressed onto the Common Floor of the Tower, the Top Floor to be Precise, she did some quick navigation through what was essentially a living room and a rather large balcony, she made her her may in the Open Combination Dining Room and the Kitchen, where some Rock Music was playing. Renee was eating a Stack of Pancakes and some Eggs on one of the Table. She shot a smile and a wave over to Natalie, saying something that Natalie wasn’t immediately able to hear over the Music. Natalie gave a timid wave back to her and stepped into the Kitchen area, where the Music was loudest. 

Standing on Parallel stove top burners, one Makoa Gibraltar was attending to a Pot of Pancake Batter and a frying pan with a pancake recently flipped. Next to him was standing Bloodhound, hooded but not masked, with their trademarked goggles strapped to their face tightly. Both of them were tightly invested in the song, bobbing themselves along to the instrumental portion. Natalie couldn’t exactly pin the song they where singing. That was until the instrumental ended and they faced each other.

Facing each other, Makoa and Hound faced each other, ringing out in the final verse of “Welcome to the Jungle”. Hearing the loud barking of the two, Natalie reflexively forced herself back into a Corner of the Counter, cowering while she waited for the two to finish. 

After a moment, the Song faded out and Bloodhound lowered the music of the Next Song before checking over their Shoulder to See Natalie now unfolding herself from the Corner, “Oh Hello Natalie, Didn’t see you there. Sorry if we scared you.” They said, tilting their head signaling for her to approach closer.

“Bonjour, la chien, and no I was just… looking to get away from the noise…” She resolved, standing next to them slightly back and looking into the Pan. It was just some Eggs, nothing fancy ever came from them, but they made some hearty food to Natalie’s palette.

“Eya Natalie,” Called out Makoa, patting her on the Shoulder and ruffling her hair a little bit in a friendly manner. “Yeah don’t mind us we’re jus’ cookin up a storm here for whoever’s gonna wake up soon, Brotha.” He laughed it off, before nodding for Hound to continue.

“I’m sure we’ll have something for you in a minute, go sit down.” They bluntly responded, flipping the egg and throwing on some Salt.

The young Natalie followed what they said, heading out of the Kitchen and into the Dining room, taking a seat next to Renee and nervously putting her head down looking to the floor under her.

Wraith finished her bite, and put her Fork down, looking at Natalie. “Something got you down Nat?” She questioned, trying to keep a good face and demeanor, a lot more energetic then she normally was this time of morning. She reached out for Natalie’s hand under the table, but she tore it away.

Usually, Natalie would be the one to start Displays of Affection, and would  _ never  _ turn them down, so there was definitely something off with her in Renee’s eye.

She sighed, giving her most confident, inviting smile to Natalie and tilted her head up with her Free hand, reaching over to grab her hand by force.

It worked, and Natalie’s attention was fully on her Face, and she was trembling ever so slightly. She was nervous, but she wasn’t about to collapse into tears or anything.

“Natalie, I’m sorry about last night. We’re going to work through this, We’re going to find a solution. I love you.” Her voice was stern, but reassuring and motherly at the same time. She was going to make sure that her Wattson was going to be well cared for, and she wanted to communicate that to her.

Natalie, on the other hand, was a bit less warm and inviting towards it. But the sternness of Renee, her grasp, the readying words of what she said. It calmed her just enough. She nodded calmly, putting her free hand on top of Renee’s, which itself was on top of her hand. 

After a bit, The kitchen had been mostly cleared, and Natalie was well into her Plate of Pancakes. Nothing too special, but they were delicious enough. Both of them were eating away, little to no conversation filling the room. That was until Natalie, somewhat carelessly, dropped a bit of her pancake on her dress.

She picked it up with a Napkin, setting it next to her plate on the table. Her mild grin faded, and she pushed away the pancakes, planting her face down on the Table, ready to give up on anything productive or mildly energy-consuming today.

_ Come on Renee, Focus. Do something for her, Be Strong. Try your best, do anything. _ Wraith’s mind was racing, trying to figure out what was best to do. Should she provide comfort? Love? Try something out of Left field?  _ Here goes nothing… _

Renee got up and out of her Seat, positioning herself next to Natalie, kneeling down on one leg to match her elevation. Wrapping one arm around her, she let Natalie roll her neck around so she was facing her now.

She elevated her face back so it was where it was before she so  _ eloquently  _ face planted into the Table. Renee began again with encouragement, reassurances.

“But ma amour, I don’t  _ feel  _ like I can do anything…” She retaliated, her muscles relaxing as she essentially fell back into her Chair. Sniffling could be heard as she 

Renee made sure to keep her upright, standing up and looking at her and then to her food. With an Idea. Sighing, she continued, “I love you. I understand we’re going through a lot,” She put her hand under Natalie’s eyes, helping to wipe away the tears, “Want me to help you eat Nat?”

This only made Natalie so much more confused. She was Natalie Paquette, Wattson, Young Prodigy, yet now? She was so hungry, she was crying, but she didn’t know why. Almost infantile behaviour. 

And all she could find herself doing was nodding in Agreement.

**Afternoon**

Renee closed the Laptop, the list of everything needed from all the Stores sent to her Phone. After scouring Blogs, Store Pages, Help Forums, and everything else since she fed Natalie breakfast, she had collected a List of Materials and Procedures to make all of this Work. She turned around, looking at Natalie laid down in Bed with her Stuffed animal, watching the Nessie show.

“Hey Nat? Ready to go shopping?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent 3 Chapters doing a whole bunch of Nothing, but that may just be my Writing Style. Oh well, time to get into the Substance!


	4. Little Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Renee take a Visit to the AB Boutique.

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Natalie was riding in the Back of Car, as she preferred the Space and the slightly darker bit of it. It kept the light off her tablet screen. Speaking of, she was still bingeing her children’s television. She had finished the entire season of the Nessie show, so she watched Classic Nickelodeon cartoons. It was calming, and put her in a good mental place. 

Renee was in the Driver’s Seat, Driving with her Aviators on to block stray rays of the Afternoon sun from hitting her eyes and causing any road misfortune. The City was rather dense, but they were on the outskirts and things were getting flatter, more spread out. They pulled up onto a Sidestreet, filled with lower density shopping, and then out onto a Seperate one, making the way to a Rather large department store. With the car park mostly empty, they were able to get a Front row spot and she stopped the Car.

After Natalie noticed they stopped she unbuckled herself and scooched over to take a Look out the window.  _ A.. B.. Boutique? What’s AB? And why’s it so large? _ Multiple thoughts drifted idly through her Mind as she put her Tablet into her Handbag and got out of the Car, following behind Renee closely as they walked into the Store.

It seemed to Natalie that the entrance section of the store was cordoned off from the Rest, and it had multiple areas in it. I mean, she was fairly sure this place was the size of Ikea, so there were some amenities at the front in the Sectioned-off area, yes. But then there were some oddities. An entire section set behind doors on one side labeled “Little Ones Play Area” that Natalie couldn’t really see behind, to the other side there was a dedicated “Changing Area” next to the Bathrooms. It looked somewhat Large, and it was an oddity for a dedicated room for changing diapers.

And most oddly - there was a Front Desk. It didn’t look like a secretary desk at the front of an Office or anything, rather like an information desk, with a completely normal seeming employee behind it. She was wearing Glasses and a Uniform that included a Pastel Yellow Shirt and some Khakis, looking down at something on a Computer Terminal.

As she heard the two approaching, the Employee looked up from whatever she was doing to greet them with a Smile, “Howdy there you two!” She responded to their Entrance. It wasn’t the same type of fake, plastic service voice Natalie was so used to, It was earnest, and sounded like an actual human and not a computer script loaded into a Human Brain.

“I would assume this is your first time?” They twanged, making a rough gesture in Natalie’s direction, as if to make a suggestion about her or her appearance.

“Yeah, Reserved Consultant for… Blasey?” Renee asked, leaning forward and dipping into the Desk as to nullify the feeling of talking to Natalie.  _ Quite odd _ , was Natalie’s only thought.

“Yes… Miss Caitlan Proctor for 15 minutes from now, correct?” The desk woman asked, adjusting her glasses and then looking up at Renee.

“Sounds right.” Responded Renee, thanking her and sitting down on a waiting chair with Natalie en toe. After being sat down by Renee, she broke out her Tablet and headphones, and continued binging her Reality TV.  _ This, maybe this was the Good life, _ her thoughts began. And oh boy, was she wrong.

A Brown hair woman led out another happy couple, passing the room across from Natalie and Renee. They where Heterosexual, With the Male leading the Female, now Infantily dressed in a Dress and… Mittens of Some kind. Renee gave out a happy sigh as she found Natalie still entirely wrapped up in her show. The woman was wearing the Same pastel yellow button-up, but she was wearing a Navy blue Skirt cut down near her Ankles… and a Pastel pink apron with a lot of pockets. Some of them had Diapering supplies (Baby Powder, Wipes, etc) and others had other things in them, such as an oddly colored measuring.

Renee noticed her entrance almost immediately, and waved at her with one hand, before checking if Natalie was still wrapped up in her Show. Wraith tapped her girlfriend’s shoulder, taking out one of her Headphone Ears and leaning her head in the Direction of the Burnette standing across from them, the Couple now out of sight.

The Woman walked over to the Two, Renee standing up to shake her hand. She introduced herself and Natalie. “Renee. Renee Blasey. And this-” She turned around, giving one hand out in a gesture to Natalie, who was still nurturing her Tablet in her Lap. She gave a sly smile as she shut it off and took her other ear of her headphones out, wrapping it away on top of the Tablet Idly, “Is Natalie, My Girlfriend. We’re both new… to this type of thing. This is why we sought, Professional help.” Although she took some time to find the right words to describe the situation at all, and she had to tread lightly since Natalie was supposed to be kept out of the Loop for now.

The woman in the Apron shook Renee’s hand, giving a proper introduction to both of them, but particularly Renee, “Well Miss Blasey, I am Miss Proctor,” Caitlan leaned into Renee to give a brief word, “And  _ you _ may call me Caitlan.” Leaning back out, she turned around to Greet Natalie.

Miss Proctor leaned forward on her Hips, almost bowing forward to put her face closer towards Natalie, who was both much shorter than her and seated rather low on the Chair. “Hey lil’ Natalie, Welcome! I’m Missus Procor, but can call me Miss P!” was her rather jovial introduction to Natalie. She smiled and squinted at Natalie, waiting for a response from her.

Natalie stared up a moment, nervously stirring as she avoided looking Miss Proctor in the face. Her feet stirred around and she tucked her arms behind her back, nervously laughing as she bit her bottom lip. She just… wasn’t able to think straight, it seemed.

Renee laughed, poking Natalie’s cheek and saying, “Yeah, Little Girl’s been a bit Shy lately. One of the Reasons I got… Professional help, heh.” She gave a Chuckled and offered to Take Natalie’s hand to help her stand up. “Anyways, this is Natalie, my Girlfriend and I’m sure she’s excited to get all dressed up!”

Dressed up? Was this a Clothing store of some kind? Must be

The Regressive Wattson was deeply scared by the Way the Store was constructed. There was one main path, with arrows leading to each individual door. The First area was labeled “Fitting and Padding” and all the Signs had a Diaper changing Table symbol on them. Natalie clinged to the Arm of her Girlfriend, cowering at all of the Walls everywhere. It wasn’t open, more cordoned off. Arriving at “Room 121” near the end of the Hallway. Renee was instructed to Cover Nat’s eyes, which she did swiftly. Feeling herself being led into the Room, and hearing the Door get closed behind her, Natalie saw the room again after a Moment.

It was a Pastel Pink, with a Vanity Mirror wrapping around a Podium with many measuring devices on tables around it. There was an Adult sized, heavily padded pink changing table, and in one corner there was a large retinue of… very infantile Adult Diapers. They were thick, too. Then it hit her all at once.

She was becoming a baby again, and this was Renee’s first step towards it. And she was jumping in the deep end first. Why, maybe this could help Natalie when she was  _ not  _ doing things like this. Natalie’s eyes sparkled for a moment, before Miss Proctor’s voice broke back into her Brain.

“Miss Natalie, can you please step up on the Platform for me?” Natalie did as she was told, stepping onto the Platform in front of the mirrors. Sticking her arms out for a moment to balance, she set them back down by her side. Feeling them get lifted by the Woman, she apologized quietly as Miss P took some measurements from around her body. Mainly hip size and height. Oddly enough, not her weight. But maybe that was irrelevant. Saying that she could step down, Natalie nervously trotted back down and stood next to Renee, watching as Miss Proctor put in the Measurements. She nervously stuck her head into Renee’s side, causing her to jump momentarily before comforting her by embracing her with her free hand.

The computer spat out some designation and Miss Proctor nodded, turning on her feet back towards the other two. “Miss Natalie… would you like to sit down on the Changing table for me Sweetie?” Her voice was sweet, but commanding. Wraith looked down next to herself to face Natalie, nodding in the direction of the changing table and letting go of her.

Trotting over nervously, Natalie struggled for a moment to get onto the Changing table, before setting herself down, legs dangling high above the Floor. Renee stood behind her on the changing table, although not the main focus Natalie had a Feeling that she would be consulted on at some point, for one reason or another.

The Woman was nice enough, trying and failing to engage in conversation with Natalie, preparing a tray of many different Types of Diapers. That was until her next instruction, one more out of what Natalie considered normal. “Sweetie,” Miss Proctor began setting the tray down on the table next to where Natalie was sitting, “Can you help me take off your clothes?”

Natalie blushed, before feeling Reene’s hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she could see Renee smiling and nodding simply. With a reluctant sigh, and brushing off Renee’s hand, Natalie said, “Oui, Miss P, I can.” Before she began to untie her dress in the back, and felt the woman begin to take off her shoes and Socks. After the Dress was undone, she pulled it off, leaving her only in her underwear. Blushing, she saw as Caitlan unhooked her Bra and took it off, making a remark about having to take off her Panties. With one last sigh, Natalie took off her underwear and had Miss P set her clothes aside, as she was laid down on her Back on the Changing table.

Renee walking up across from Miss P, both perching over her. Miss P spoke first, “You ready to start trying on Diapers, Honey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A victim of my Episodic nature, this had to be split in two to get a chapter out before October. <3


End file.
